Comedy of errors
by Jenny-DS
Summary: Based on abhirika and duo. My first fanfic..please read n review :)


**Comedy of errors **

Tarika just came out of the lab and locked it. She was the last one out because she had stayed back to complete a report. Whereas Abhijeet had just left the bureau and was half walking half running towards the lab with a ray of hope clearly visible in his eyes. It seemed as if he had forgotten about the plan with daya of the movie ,dinner etc. Daya walked out hurriedly to catch up with him and called his name and when he realised where his best friend was headed he smirked and quietly followed him. He had this mischievous glint in his eyes. Abhijeet kept on walking lost in thoughts about how he will tell Tarika about his jealousy of Vaibhav. When he stopped abrubtly as he saw her walking towards her car. He called out "Tarikaaa wait!". She recognized his voice immediately and a smile pursed her lips and she turned around.

Tarika: Yes abhijeet.

Abhijeet: I um woh ...

Daya heard this and stifled a laugh while nodding his head.

Tarika: Kya hua? (keeping a straight face, trying her best to hide her smile)

Abhijeet: I wanted to t.. y..ou something he blurted out in one single go

She noted the seriousness in his voice and controlled her laughter and so did daya!

Taking a deep breath he started off "umm actually its that i..i don't know how to say t..th..that i don't like it that you go out with vaibhav and i..i never get to go out with you sssooo what i wanted to say was that could we go out for dinner...maybe tomorrow night?"

Both tarika and daya, who was hiding were astonished that abhijeet had even gathered the courage to say all this out to Tarika. She, not knowing how to react just blushed and turned around to walk thinking about what she would say. Abhijeet's face fell and he just stood there not knowing what he was supposed to do. Those two poor souls were unkown about the fact that daya had something on his mind. Daya took out his phone and switched on the song "palat tera hero idhar hai" and turned up the volume.

And she turned around astounded ...thinking that really something had happened to him!

Abhijeet himself was shocked and looked here n there to see were the music was playing from and with his sharp observation skills he spotted daya's hand sticking out of the car and his smiling face was visible. Abhijeet glared hard with a look which said "its not the right time to fool around yaar" and daya changed the song and on purpose and turned on "suno na sang mar mar". This time Tarika turned crimson red as she still thought abhijeet was behind all this and abhijeet first looked helpless then as a superb idea struck him he started walking up to Tarika and she turned as the footsteps grew louder. When they were about a feet apart Abhijeet knelt on his knees and lifted one hand up in full bollywood style and said "Tarika j i haven't got my answer yet" and got up brushed his denim and turned to leave, leaving a shocked and confused Tarika behind. Abhijeet had a satisfied smile and poor daya he staring in disbelief and at the same time, amazed at how abhijeet was successful in ruining his tricks. Tarika had no option but leave as she could not bring herself to say something so she turned back and sat into the car and drove off. Till she didn't disappear from his sight he kept looking at her or rather her car. When she was gone it was now his turn to pull daya's leg. He walked back to daya's qualis and trying to keep a straight face-which was difficult to do after seeing daya's expressions- he calmly said "chalein?...movie ke liye der ho rahi hai"

Daya: haan boss ...parrr...

Abhijeet: par var kya daya chalo abh!

Suddenly Abhijeet's phone beeped. It was Tarika's message. It read: " Thank you! I never knew that there was such a side of yours...n i loved it. As far as ur answer is concerned...YES! Pick me up sharp at 8 tmrw ...do not forget, take care, bye, good night"

This (as you all can imagine) bought a biiiigggg, 1000 watt smile on his face .

He turned to daya and said "thank you" and was lost in his thoughts

Daya: " thank you?" with amazement written all over his face. [thinking- yeh abhijeet ek din mein kitne shock dega?!]

But Mr. Abhijeet was lost in his own sweet world and as daya was driving he could not do much except call out his name twice or thrice but when there was no reply he turned towards him and on seeing the dazzled expression in his best friend's eyes and a slight blush he smirked and turned his concentration back on the road. So they passed the journey to the cinema in silence except for the radio jockey's voice who was talking about friendship.

" dosti woh hoti hai jisme bina kuch bole hi dost samajh jaate hain, care bohot karte hain par chidaya(tease) bhi utna hi karte hain, behat pyaare hote hain yeh dost..." daya heard this turned towards abhijeet and smiled.

**xxx THE END xxx**


End file.
